The Things We Share
by WhisperOfTheNight
Summary: Wembley is scared and spends the night with Boober. They realize the things they have in common.


**This is my first Fraggle-fiction. I own nothing. Please review!! **

_The Things We Share _

It was a dark and stormy night in Fraggle Rock. Thunder resonated off the walls, creating eerie echoes as two green Fraggles huddled in the corner of a cave.

"T-this is terrible!" squeaked Wembley. He poked his head out from under the other's new and improved lucky blanket (the first lucky blanket had met an unfortunate end due to incorrect laundry techniques). Another chorus of thunder echoed through the rock and he quickly regretted his actions and buried his head.

"I know!" cried Boober, the second Fraggle and owner of the lucky blanket and small cave they found themselves huddles in. "We're going to get laryngitis and die!!"

"W-well yes," Wembley quickly agreed. "But also poor Gobo is out there somewhere all on his lonesome."

_Flashback_

"_Well Wembley, I'm off." Gobo said to his friend as he determinedly grabbed his pickaxe, backpack, and of course his latest letter from Uncle Traveling Matt. "I'll be back in…oh, about a week. If you can, make sure Red doesn't do anything too crazy and get hurt. Keep Mokey and Boober company. And try not to wemble so much that you forget to eat again. Remember, you can eat both Radishes AND Doozer sticks, eh?"_

"_Oh, but Gobo do you really have to go?"_

"_Yup. No one's ever explored the Stalactite forest before. I recon I'll be the first…make my uncle Matt proud."_

"_T-that's great Gobo but…can't I come with you?"_

"_Wembley, you don't want to come with me."_

"_Well no I don't but…"_

"_Then you can stay here alone for a week until I get back."_

"_But I don't want to stay here alone!"_

"_Wembley, you don't know what you're talking about again. Just wait here until I get back."_

_Gobo was right. Wembley didn't want to venture out into the stalactite forest. But being alone at night terrified him. _

"_I have to be brave! It's for Gobo! I'll make it an entire week alone! A week! A week! A week!"_

_He lasted seven minutes. _

"I just hope he's ok." Wembley shivered.

"He's probably caught severius extremius flu! His nose will turn black and his tail will fall off!"

"Oh Boober that's horrible! Poor Gobo!"

"Poor Gobo indeed. And poor us! We'll be the next to go."

"B-b-b-but we'll be safe under the lucky blanket. That's what you said Boober."

"Ah, yes. My lucky blanket the second. Without this we'd be goners. Feel free to thank me later for saving you from impending doom."

"O-o-oh, yes Boober!" Wembley stuttered. "It's really nice of you to share with me. And to let me stay in your little cave for a week even though I know you don't like company."

Another clash of thunder roared followed by a flash a lightning so bright it shone through the opening above the well and illuminated the entire rock.

"Well," Boober gulped. "You know…sometimes it's kind of ok to not be alone."

"Really? But I thought you love being alone." Wembley asked with curious amazement.

"I do," Boober quickly assured him. "among other things, like death and pestilence and disease and misery and a good stain remover. But...sometimes it can be good to have a friend close by. You know, to share your misery."

"Oh." Wembley sighed. Boober was such a funny Fraggle. But in the strangest of ways they shared a lot in common. They were both easily frightened by things. And they both were often held back by their fears. It was often that Gobo and Red would run off to explore some dangerous thing, they were always together. And sometimes Mokey would join them. Other times she'd be off on her own painting or writing poetry. Mokey was a free spirit. Wembley however needed someone to keep him company and well….make up his mind for him. He almost hated to bother Gobo when he felt like he was holding him back. So lately it has felt so natural to turn to Boober for help. "Hey Boober…thanks for this." He wrapped the other Fraggle in a hug and buried his face in his soft green fur.

"Uuh…well no problem Wembley. You're my friend." Boober didn't know what else to say. He wasn't a Fraggle who liked to socialize, which was very strange for a Fraggle indeed. Naturally he wasn't used to close displays of affection. Not to say he didn't enjoy it. He saw Wembley as the person whom he could be himself around the most. Possibly because he agreed with everything Boober said. Or because Wembley was just the type of Fraggle to take others how they were and smile about it. Thinking back on it….he did show quite a bit of affection to Wembley after he had spilled that love potion in Fraggle pond. Of course that was just because of a magic potion. He would never intentionally…kiss…Wembley…Or would he?

"What am I thinking about!?" Boober cried out.

"I dunno," Wembley chirped. "What _are_ ya thinking about Boober?"

"I am thinking of nothing!"

"Wow! Me neither Boober. We sure do have a lot in common! Heh heh."

"Very funny." Boober mumbled, resisting the urge to whack Wembley on the head with a frozen Doozer stick. That guy needed a good bonk the head every once in a while just to keep the thoughts flowing. But that aside, he wouldn't _really _want to do something to cause the other Fraggle any pain. He thought back to the day that lucky blanket the first had been destroyed and he had gotten so upset. He had gotten angry and thrown Wembley into a Doozer construction, knocking him out. Poor Wembley had been trying to help him…and he had done something so horrible. But the minute he had woken up Wembley began taking the blame for every bad thing that he could think of. That's when he had said it…

"I care about you Wembley."

"W-well that's great Boober. I care about you too."

"I've been thinking Wembley…just now.."

"When you weren't thinking?"

"Shut up Wembley."

"Sorry."

"I was thinking, Wembley, that…maybe I care about _you _the very most. I mean…next to laundry. That is."

"Gee," Wembley gasped eyes wide with happiness. "You mean it Boober?"

"Yes. I think so." Boober whispered as he tried his best, though he wasn't very good at it, to hug Wembley back.

"Gosh, Boober." Wembley sighed happily. "Guess that's another thing we share in common."

**I don't know what anyone else's opinion on the subject is but I kind of assume Fraggles don't have solid sexualities. Fraggles just love other Fraggles. ^^ And Wembley and Boober are just too adorable to resist. **


End file.
